


Hängende Männer küsst man nicht

by zungenleid



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Shippy Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders hat Schluckauf. Magischen Schluckauf. Und Freunde, bei denen er wirklich keine Feinde mehr braucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hängende Männer küsst man nicht

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ein Beitrag für die Community de_bingo 2013 auf Livejournal, zum Prompt Schluckauf.

  
  
„Ist das Euer Ernst“, fragte Cassandra und starrte Varric völlig verdattert an.  
„Oh, dass der Champion von Kirkwall am Sandstrand der Verwundeten Küste mit gesuchten Meuchelmördern schläft, lässt Euch kalt, aber wenn ich Euch das erzähle, dann zweifelt Ihr plötzlich an meiner Wahrheitstreue? Ihr kränkt mich, meine Teuerste.“

Varric seufzte und rückte erneut auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Wann würden es diese menschlichen Holzköpfe eigentlich lernen, dass man es auch Zwergen durchaus bequem machen durfte? Mit einem Fußschemel zum Beispiel.

Cassandra schien immer noch ein wenig fassungslos zu sein, trotz ihres bemühten Räusperns. „Es scheint nur so… unwichtig im Vergleich zu allem anderen“, sagte sie zögerlich.

„Ist es auch“, erwiderte Varric freimütig und als er Cassandra wütend den Mund öffnen sah, hob er rasch die Hand. „Doch ich bin müde und Ihr seid es auch. Jede gute Geschichte braucht ab und zu einen Scherz, sonst stirbt das Publikum an Hoffnungslosigkeit. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, hm?“

Cassandra schnaubte. „Spart Euch Eure Sprüche, Zwerg. Ihr werdet mich nicht kleinkriegen!“

Oh, beim Atem des Erbauers, diese Frau war starrköpfig wie ein Esel, dachte Varric, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass sie Hawke darin nicht unähnlich war.  
„Ich habe nicht vor, Euch kleinzukriegen, Sucherin“, sagte Varric mit einem resignierten Lächeln. „Wenn Ihr nicht so misstrauisch wärt…“  
„Dann wäre ich jetzt tot, nichts anderes.“  
„Ach, Cassandra…“

 

* * *

 

„Oh, wir haben gewonnen?“

„Wieso klingst du eigentlich jedes Mal wieder so, als würde dich das vollkommen überraschen?“

Hawke grinste Isabela zu, während er sein Schwert aus den Überresten des Schmugglers zu seinen Füßen zog. „Ich will mein Glück nicht auf die Probe stellen?“, bot er an, woraufhin Isabela seufzend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Na sicher, und deshalb rennst du regelmäßig in die Unterstadt, nur um eine einzige Schatztruhe ausfindig zu machen, die keiner von uns öffnen kann. Selbst ich weiß, dass das reichlich widersprüchlich ist, und das will was heißen.“

„In der Truhe hätte etwas sein können!“, protestierte Hawke entrüstet, woraufhin sich Fenris einmischte.

„Genau wie bei dem Ausflug in die Schmugglerhöhle, die in Riesenspinnenbrut endete oder der „kurze Abstecher in die Minen“, wo wir beinah bei lebendigem Leib gebraten worden wären. Ehrlich, Hawke, ich dachte immer, ich zöge Ärger an wie Licht die Motten, doch du setzt dem Ganzen die Krone auf!“

„Aber…“

„Nichts aber, du Narr! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber die Hure und der Elf haben Recht und du schuldest mir mehr Humpen Wein und Bier als ich jemals werde trinken können“, erklärte nun auch Aveline, die sich gerade unter einem Berg aus Eis und Schnee hervor kämpfte, den einer der Abtrünnigen noch beschworen hatte, ehe Fenris ihm das Herz aus der Brust riss.

Apropos Abtrünnige…

„Wo ist Anders?“, fragte Hawke, und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit elegant von sich ab, wie er fand.

„Hoffentlich tot“, murmelte Fenris, woraufhin ihm Varric einen Stoß in die Kniekehlen verpasste. „Grah! Was soll das, Zwerg?“

„Entschuldige, Elf. Habe dich gar nicht wahrgenommen, in deiner schwarzen Wolke der Verzweiflung.“

„Pass auf, was du sagst!“

Hawke ignorierte seine keifenden Mitstreiter und besah sich das Schlachtfeld. „Anders! Antworte mir!“  
Wieso sah er ihn nirgends? Den Brandspuren auf der Treppe nach zu urteilen musste er am oberen Ende gestanden haben, doch als er die wenigen Stufen hinaufstieg, fand er immer noch keine Spur ihres Magiers.

Merrill tauchte plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm auf. „Hier stimmt etwas nicht“, meinte sie und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.  
Hawke packte sein Schwert fester. „Mehr Dämonen?“

„Nein, es ist eher…witzig?“

„Wie bitte?“

Merrill zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Es ist, als würde mich etwas kitzeln. Wie ein Knistern in der Luft. Spürt ihr das denn nicht?“

Entgeistert starrte Hawke sie an. „Das ist entweder eine elfische Sache oder eine magische, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was mir gerade lieber wäre.“

Merill kicherte bloß und hielt sich tatsächlich den Bauch.

„Wahrscheinlich hat Anders sich in einen Geist verwandelt und schwebt nun umher auf der Suche nach Elfenmaiden, die er … kitzeln kann“, murmelte Varric, der hinter Hawke die Treppe hinaufgestiegen war und sich nun ebenfalls besorgt umsah.

Fenris gab ein halbersticktes Geräusch von sich, als sei sein schlimmster Alptraum soeben wahr geworden.

„Hm… wird Zeit, mir Spitzen auf die Ohren zu leimen“, meinte Isabela, woraufhin Merrill nur noch lauter lachte.

Hawke seufzte, doch er ließ das Schwert endgültig sinken.

„Anders“, rief er dann in die dunklen Korridore hinein, „wenn du ein Geist bist, dann…wirf irgendetwas um? Ich habe noch ein paar leere Fläschchen bei mir, vielleicht können wir dich darin einfangen und…“

Ein Stöhnen ertönte. „Hörst du dir eigentlich manchmal selbst zu? Das ist ja kaum zu ertragen!“

„Anders!“

Mit Riesenschritten näherte sich Hawke dem Bretterverschlag zu ihrer Rechten, unter dem Anders hustend und spuckend hervorkroch. „Beim Erbauer, warum hast du nichts gesagt?“ Er packte den Magier unter den Achseln und zerrte ihn ungestüm auf die Füße, bis ihm auffiel, dass Anders rot angelaufen war und beständig gegen seine Rüstung schlug.

„Lass mich los, ich… hicks!“

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Merrill kippte lachend vornüber und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf den Boden, Fenris schrie auf und stolperte nach hinten bis er gegen die Wand krachte, das Lyrium in seiner Haut funkelnd wie eine Kaskade aus weißer Lava. Hawke wollte etwas sagen, doch plötzlich sah er, dass seine Handschuhe zu schwelen anfingen und eine unerträgliche Hitze breitete sich zwischen seinen Fingern aus.

Erschrocken stieß er Anders von sich und kaum dass er den Magier losgelassen hatte, hörte der Schmerz auch schon auf, doch die Kanten seiner Panzerhandschuhe glommen immer noch rot.

„Was, bei aller Verderbnis…“

„Es tut mir so Leid“, murmelte Anders unglücklich und schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Oh, es wird dir gleich noch viel mehr Leid tun, du verdammte Abscheulichkeit!“, fluchte Fenris und ohne Aveline, die den Elfen packte und fortzog, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle auf ihn gestürzt.

„Würde mir bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?“

Hawke starrte völlig entgeistert auf Anders, doch der schien eher bereit, sich selbst den Mund zuzunähen, als den Blick zu heben.  
Merrill, deren Gelächter ein wenig abgeebbt war, richtete sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Ich weiß, was er hat“, verkündete sie grinsend. Hawke hatte sie noch nie so verschmitzt gesehen. „Schluckauf!“

 

* * *

 

„Das ist gar nicht so ungewöhnlich“, erklärte Merrill ihnen, als sie nach einem halbstündigen Marsch durch die Unterstadt endlich in Anders‘ Unterschlupf angekommen waren. „Bekommt ihr Menschen keinen Schluckauf?“

„Doch, schon“, antwortete Hawke. „Aber normalerweise entzünden sich dann keine Strohbündel in unserer unmittelbaren Nähe. Oder Elfen.“

„Nun, Anders ist ein Magier und dazu noch von einem Dämonen besessen…“

„Geist!“

„Wie auch immer. Möglicherweise hat das Auswirkungen auf seinen … Zustand.“

Hawke nickte, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, dass er alles begriffen hatte. Magier waren und blieben ihm ein Rätsel.  
Er schaute hinüber zu Anders, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einer Pritsche hockte und verzweifelt die Lippen aufeinander presste. Trotzdem zuckte er ab und zu zusammen und Merrill prustete jedes Mal los, so wie Fenris jedes Mal knurrte, wenn das Lyrium reagierte.

„Wie lange wird das anhalten?“, fragte Varric.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen“, erwiderte Merrill und nahm dankbar das nasse Tuch an, das Aveline ihr entgegenhielt. Die Elfin war schweißnass und knickte ständig die Hüfte ein, als habe sie schlimmes Seitenstechen. „Er hätte schon längst aufhören müssen.“

„Warum?“

„Normalerweise entsteht solch ein Schluckauf, wenn ein Magier sich zu lange verausgabt und seine Kräfte über alle Maßen beansprucht. Wir sind mit so vielen Leuten unterwegs… wahrscheinlich hat Anders nicht auf sich selbst geachtet, als er uns alle während des Kampfes geheilt hat.“

„Stimmt das?“, fragte Hawke und Anders machte eine winzige Kopfbewegung, die wahrscheinlich ein verschämtes Nicken war.

Merrill seufzte.„Es dauert eine Weile, bis sich der Körper wieder erholt, und Schluckauf sowie die unwillkürliche Benutzung von Magie können eine Folge sein. Aber normalerweise geht es viel schneller und… hihihihihi!“

Merrill winkte ab, als sie erneut lachen musste, doch Hawke war sich sicher, dass sie genug gehört hatten. Sanft legte er die Hand auf ihre Schulter und tätschelte sie ein wenig hilflos.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir das auch alleine schaffen, Hawke“, knurrte Fenris nun. „Mit Magiern hat man nur Ärger.“

„Wieso bist du überhaupt noch hier?“, fragte Aveline.

Fenris schnaubte und deutete mit dem Kinn Richtung Hawke. „So wie ich ihn kenne, ist er für heute noch lange nicht fertig. Ich habe keine Lust, noch einmal in die Unterstadt hinabzusteigen, nur weil der Zauberer wieder gesund ist. Da bleibe ich lieber.“

„Außerdem macht es dir Spaß, Blondie leiden zu sehen, oder?“

„Das auch, ja“, gab Fenris zu und lächelte bösartig. Varric wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“

Hawke legte den Kopf schief. „Abwarten und Wein trinken ist wahrscheinlich kein guter Plan, hm?“

„Wenn du nicht riskieren willst, dass die Hälfte der Unterstadt plötzlich in Flammen aufgeht, weil Anders seine Magie überall hinspuckt, dann nein.“

„Ja, so etwas Ähnliches habe ich mir gedacht.“

„Könnt ihr – hicks – mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen – hicks – ich komme schon klar“, murmelte Anders plötzlich und ließ den Kopf noch tiefer hängen.

„Kommt nicht in Frage!“, erwiderte Hawke bestimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich.“

„Obwohl wir könnten.“

„Fenris!“

„Schon gut. Aber wenn du wirklich vorhast, ihm zu helfen, solltest du es schnell tun. Ich halte das aus, doch die Hexe scheint am Ende ihrer Kräfte zu sein.“

Verwundert schaute sich Hawke um und tatsächlich lag Merrill auf dem Boden und schnappte heftig nach Luft, während ihr schmaler Körper von einem Lachanfall nach dem anderen geschüttelt wurde.

„Mir… geht’s….gut…wirklich…“, stöhnte sie.

„Oh, beim Atem des Erbauers, mir reicht es jetzt!“

Noch ehe Hawke einen Muskel rühren konnte, machte Aveline einen Satz nach vorn, packte Anders‘ am Saum seines Mantels und  _zog ihn an den Knöcheln in die Höhe, bis er kopfüber in ihrem Griff baumelte._

Anders schrie auf und zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen doch Avelines Griff war ein eiserner Schraubstock.

„Du vermaledeites Weibsbild, lass mich los!“

„Nein!“ Wilde Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich auf Avelines Gesicht, ein Feuer brannte in ihren Augen, das Hawke sonst nur in der größten Hitze des Gefechtes dort gesehen hatte. Sie war vor Anstrengung puterrot angelaufen und starrte Hawke an mit einem Blick an, der ihm zu sagen schien, dass er ruhig versuchen sollte, den Magier aus ihren Fingern zu befreien, er würde elendiglich scheitern.

Hawke hatte Fenris noch nie so sehr lachen gehört und Isabela stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

„Aveline…“ Hawke räusperte sich hastig, um das Fiepen in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Was tust du da?“

„Ich habe gehört, Kopfstand soll bei Schluckauf helfen“, presste Aveline hervor. Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und Anders hatte tatsächlich aufgehört zu zappeln und bemühte sich verzweifelt, seine Roben wieder nach unten zu ziehen.

„Aha… du solltest ihn trotzdem runter lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das hilft, oder, Anders?“

„Hicks! Hickshickshickshicks!“

„Oh, beim Erbauer, nicht doch, lasst uns lieber ein Seil holen!“, gluckste Fenris voller Schadenfreude und selbst Varric hatte Mühe, sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Aveline…“

„Ist ja schon gut.“

Hawke trat einen Schritt vor und streckte die Arme aus, weil er befürchtete, Aveline könnte Anders ganz unzeremoniell fallen lassen, doch sie legte ihn beinah zärtlich auf den Boden und trat seufzend zurück.

„Ich habe mein Möglichstes getan!“

„Ja, äh… wir sind dir sehr dankbar. Nicht wahr, Anders?“

„Ihr seid alles Teufel und Dämonen, nur – hicks! – dass ihr es wisst!“, fauchte Anders, strafte Hawkes helfende Hand mit Nichtachtung und richtete sich so würdevoll es nur ging wieder auf. Seine Haare hatten sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und standen wie wild von seinem Kopf ab, doch Hawke hütete sich, das zu erwähnen.

„Hat noch jemand eine – hicks! – kluge Idee? Wenn ja, würde ich sie gern – hicks! – vorher hören und dann entscheiden, ob ich mich nicht lieber – hicks! – von einer der Stadtmauern werfe – hicks!“

Eine Weile sagte niemand mehr etwas, nur Fenris flackerte ab und zu wie eine sterbende Kerzenflamme.

„Gebt ihm Wasser“, durchbrach Varric schließlich die Stille. „Einen ganzen Krug auf einmal, das sollte helfen.“

„Solange mich niemand mehr an den Füßen aufhängt…hicks!“

Hawke zuckte die Schultern und Merrill schnappte sich, hilfsbereit wie immer, den Krug voll Trinkwasser, der neben einer der Pritschen stand.

„Hoffen wir das Beste. Bereit, Merrill? Mund auf!“

„Ob er das zu allen Männern sagt?“, murmelte Isabela und Hawke hätte schwören können, dass Aveline mit alle Mühe ein Kichern unterdrückte. Bei Andrastes Fischfingern, seine Truppe bestand nur aus Klatschmäulern.

„Bereit, Anders?“

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich den Krug nicht selbst ansetzen…ARGJSDFKSDFKShHHH!“

„Beim Atem des Erbauers, Merrill, du sollst ihn nicht ertränken!“

Merrill quiekte überrascht auf und nahm hastig den Krug weg, doch es nützte nicht mehr, Anders war bereits völlig durchnässt.  
Fluchend und prustend wischte er sich durchs Gesicht.

„Ins Nichts – hicks! – mit – hicks! –euch allen, ihr – hicks! –dreimal verfluchten Hunde– hicks! –herren!“, kreischte er und schlug um sich, als hätten sie sich plötzlich alle in Templer verwandelt.

Hawke brauchte geschlagene zehn Minuten, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen, wobei Fenris‘ heulendes Gelächter ständig dafür sorgte, dass Anders‘ Augen ein gefährliches blaues Schimmern annahmen.

„Lass mich – hicks! – doch einfach in Ruhe sterben, Hawke – hicks! – mehr von eurer Heilkunst ertrage ich wirklich nicht – hicks! –bitte…!“, murmelte Anders völlig verzweifelt und Hawke nickte verständnisvoll, doch er dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihn vom Haken zu lassen.

„Wir finden eine Lösung, versprochen.“

„Genau davor fürchte – hicks! – ich mich ja!“

Erneut trat Stille ein und gerade als sie unangenehm zu werden begann, winkte Isabela Hawke verschwörerisch zu sich. Nach einem weiteren, mitleidigen Blick auf Anders trat zu den anderen und hörte sie flüstern: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn zu Tode erschrecken? Das hilft doch normalerweise.“

„Aber ich dachte, wir wollten ihn nicht umbringen?“

„Merrill…“

„Oh… eine Redewendung. Richtig.“

Hawke verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Klingt auch nicht schlechter als das, was wir bisher probiert haben. Doch wie sollen wir das anstellen?“

„Einer von uns könnte nach draußen gehen, panisch wiederkommen und behaupten, dass die Templer die Klinik endlich gefunden haben“, schlug Fenris vor.

„Klingt doch gut. Wenn ihn das nicht erschreckt…“, meine Isabela, doch Varric unterbrach sie.

„Und wie verhindern wir, dass Gerechtigkeit auftaucht und uns alle zu Kleinholz verarbeitet? Ich bin hoffentlich nicht der Einzige, der sich dieses Umstandes noch bewusst ist!“

„Ah… da war was“, murmelte Hawke und kam sich seltsam ertappt vor. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er den Geist tatsächlich vergessen.

„Und sowas schimpft sich Champion von Kirkwall“, murmelte Aveline resignierend und rieb sich durchs Gesicht, als habe sie schlimmes Kopfweh.

„Schon gut, schon gut…“ Hawke legte die Stirn in Falten, während er angestrengt nachdachte. „Wir könnten so tun, als stünde Corff vor der Tür, um Anders endlich dazu zu bringen, seine Rechnung im „Gehängten Mann“ zu begleichen…“

„Das würde zumindest Gerechtigkeit kalt lassen, doch leider weiß ich aus allzu persönlicher Quelle, dass Anders das erst vorgestern getan hat.“

„Verdammt…“

„Liegt hier irgendwo eine verweste Katze herum? Die könnte man ihm in den Schoß werfen und abwarten, was passiert.“

„Kätzchen, du bist grausamer, als ich dachte. Respekt.“

„Das… äh, danke?“

„Wir könnten ihm vorschlagen, sich zum Besänftigten machen zu lassen…“

„Kann es sein, dass du hieran sehr viel Spaß hast, Elf?“

„Mehr als ich mir jemals hätte erträumen können.“

Hawke seufzte. Wenn das so weiter ging, würden sie noch bis zum Winter hier hocken und zu keiner Einigung kommen. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf Anders, der immer noch unglücklich auf den Lehmfußboden tropfte und es brach ihm beinah das Herz, seinem Freund nicht helfen zu können.

Schlagartig kam ihm eine Idee. Er richtete sich eilends auf, zog seine Handschuhe aus und warf sie zu Boden.

„Was wird das, wenn’s fertig…oh.“ Varric grinste, doch Hawke drehte sich bloß auf dem Absatz um und stürmte mit langen Schritten zu Anders hinüber.

Der Magier hob nur müde den Kopf.

„Was denn – hicks – nun schon wieder? Soll ich Ratten essen oder vielleicht – hicks – das Blut einer Jungfrau trinken oder – hicks – Fenris Schuhe kaufffffffffnnnnnnn-!!!!!!“

  
Hawke spürte, dass Anders‘ Hände gegen seine Brust drückten, doch er ließ nicht los und presste seine Lippen nur noch fester auf Anders‘ Mund. Wenn ihn das nicht erschreckte, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Anders die Augen geschlossen hatte und plötzlich gaben seine Lippen unter Hawkes nach, eine Zunge stahl sich in seinen Mund hinein und Hawke wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Nach Halt suchend packte er Anders noch ein bisschen fester im Nacken, spielte mit den nassen Haarsträhnen und streichelte über die feinen, weiß glimmenden Linien in seiner Haut, die sich seinen Fingern entgegen reckten.  
Zwei Arme legten sich plötzlich um seine Hüften, zogen ihn näher an Anders‘ warmen Körper heran, er stöhnte leise, als sich Hitze durch seine Lenden stahl –

„Ohh, mit Zunge! Du bist solch ein böser Junge, Hawke!“, tönte es da von hinten und Anders ließ plötzlich von ihm ab, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Hawke ließ ihn ebenfalls los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er war völlig benebelt.

Das war… unerwartet gut gewesen und als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er sich ein paar Wassertropfen von den Lippen leckte, wurde er puterrot und wandte rasch den Blick von Anders ab.

„Guter Plan, Hawke“, rief Varric lachend und klatschte sich auf die Oberschenkel. „Ich hätte zwar gutes Geld darauf verwettet, dass Gerechtigkeit dir alle Glieder einzeln ausreißt, aber es hat funktioniert. Mutig, mutig!“

„Das wäre zumindest ein erträglicherer Anblick gewesen“, murmelte Fenris und tat so, als müsse er würgen.

„Noch mal!“, rief Isabela. „Ich bezahle euch auch, wenn‘s sein muss!“

Anders schwieg und griff sich mit einem Ausdruck absoluter Fassungslosigkeit an die Lippen. „Ich nehme an, das war deine Idee?“, fragte er Hawke schließlich leise.

Hawke grinste verlegen und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass seine Beine zu zittern begonnen hatten. „Hat doch funktioniert, oder?“

Anders schloss die Augen und seufzte brunnentief. „J-ja. Ich bin… geheilt.“

„Ja, das Kitzeln ist weg, den Göttern sei Dank. Noch ein paar Minuten länger und ich wäre tatsächlich in Ohnmacht gefallen“, verkündete Merrill und ließ sich auf eine der Pritschen fallen. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mit Wasser übergossen habe, Anders.“

„Schon gut.“

„Dann ist ja alles wieder im Lot in diesem Irrenhaus, hervorragend. Können wir uns jetzt bitte wieder unserer eigentlichen Aufgabe zuwenden?“, knurrte Aveline.

„Sicher doch“, sagte Varric. „Außer Anders möchte noch ein paar Minuten allein mit Hawke verbringen?“

Anders schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, und er warf Hawke einen beinah scheuen Blick zu.

„N-nein, ich bin… bereit, lasst uns gehen.“

„Oh, da ist aber jemand wählerisch“, sagte Isabela. „Mach dir nichts draus, Hawke, wenn der Zauberer dich nicht will, bist du in meinem Bett immer herzlich willkommen!“

„In deinem Bett ist jeder willkommen, Isabela. Wahrscheinlich würdest du nicht einmal den Hund ablehnen.“

„Da hast du völlig Recht!“

„Beim Erbauer, verschone mich…“

Und während die anderen sich weiterhin die Köpfe einschlugen, lächelte Hawke Anders freundlich zu.

„Bereit, mein Freund?“

Anders seufzte, doch dann lachte er ebenfalls. „Sicher doch. Jetzt kann es nicht mehr schlimmer werden.“

 

 

 

 

\- Ende - 


End file.
